


You are Eridan Ampora

by Vaporiscool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dead Eridan Ampora, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Quick Read, Sad Eridan Ampora, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporiscool/pseuds/Vaporiscool
Summary: You are dead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	You are Eridan Ampora

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really quick, but ive just been practicing getting Eridans character down and such so,, this fic doesnt make much sense! but i hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> i posted it on my tumblr a few days ago.

> Be Eridan Ampora

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are dead.

You’re dead because you did something bad, and suffered the consequences.

You did something that THEY thought was bad, and suffered the consequences.

...

You did something regrettable, and suffered the consequences.

It wasn’t bad! its in your nature, thats how alternia worked, so why where they so suddenly against it?

Was it because they were some of the last remaining trolls, or the fact that you killed your future ‘queen’ 

and the future of your possible planet.. Maybe it was the fact they already all hated you.

But what you did was not bad, well.. maybe it WAS but it was normal! And- and they attacked you first!

Who where you kidding? you sucked. you sucked ass.

You’re a bad troll, but you werent the only bad troll. You think you were the worst though. . 

Everyone else had better reasons to kill then you... you think? you don’t remember why you killed them. actually you don’t remember much from before you killed- wait? killed? ko’d Sol. 

Why did you do it? Why did you do _itwhydidyoudoitwhydidyoudoitwhydidyoudoit_.

** FUCK. **

Why did you do it? The dream bubbles are confusing you, everything seems fuzzy here. 

You cant move, being only... half the troll you used to be. You’ve been stuck here thinking for so long.

Fuck, what where you talking about again? 


End file.
